1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transmitting data to a playback device. More particularly, the present invention relates to transmitting a services list to a playback device.
2. Background Art
Blu-ray players and other digital video disc playback devices allow users to connect to the Internet to access additional features and data during playback of Blu-ray Discs and other digital discs. Many digital video discs have incorporated capabilities to allow users to access their accounts on numerous third-party services, including social networking services such as Facebook, Twitter, and Google Plus (Google+).
Presently, a digital video disc, such as a Blu-ray Disc, provides capability for users to access accounts on a fixed number of third-party services. While the availability of new and existing third-party services may change over time, present digital video discs are hard-coded with a fixed set of supported third-party services that may be managed from menu options. In order to gain access to additional third-party services unavailable on a particular digital video disc, users may have to purchase or exchange for newly updated discs with updated support code, which may be costly and inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a method that provides updated access to third-party services on digital video discs without resorting to replacement discs.